Not So Wonderful Reminders
by GleeFangurl721
Summary: A second try at a previous story of mine.  Dalton gets a slushie machine but Kurt isn't to happy. Wevid Klaine SLASH


**A.N. I previously updated this and please got REALLY mad at me for 'plagerizing' so no, I didn't plagerize _this time_ but I changed it. Pretty much all of it. So… don't kill me this time please.**

It started out as a normal day. As normal a day at Dalton Academy could be anyways. Blaine and Kurt went down to breakfast, holding hands, to see a slushie machine being installed. Kurt froze, then came to his senses. No one was going to throw one at him right? I mean, this was _Dalton_. It had a no tolerance harassment policy. Or whatever. He sat there politely as he could as Wevid (the two finally came out and started publicly dating) was gushing about the new machine.

"It's gonna be so awesome! My favorite flavor is cherry," Wes stated.

"Mine too!" David exclaimed.

"I'm more of a blue raspberry guy myself," Blaine said, throwing an arm around his boyfriend.

"What's your favorite flavor Kurt?" David asked the counter-tenor.

"Well, Cherry burns the most but Blue Raspberry stings the longest. So probably Grape. It seems to not be as fatal for as long," Kurt reasoned.

The boys all stared.

"What are you talking about?" Wes and David asked in unison.

"Um, nothing. Nothing at all," Kurt covered. 'Crap. Hey weren't supposed to know and now Blaine is staring at me like I'm some sort of an enigma!'

Kurt started talking, the conversation flowed on and this wasn't touched on until Blaine saw Kurt walking down the hallway alone. Kurt had stopped walking and froze when Nathan, a popular jock, had walked by with a slushie in hand. Blaine picked Kurt up of the hard, tiled floor because he had slid down the wall and he was concerned. Kurt snapped out of it and the terrified expression on his face diminished. Blaine chalked it up to memories and Kurt seemed okay so it's okay. Right?

Kurt became more relaxed as the month went by until Wevid had decided to pull a prank. Just moments before Warblers practice, Wes pulled Kurt outside and David snuck up on him and through the slushie in his face. Ironically it was Cherry. They expected Kurt to get mad or maybe even yell. But not for him to fall to the ground in shaking sobs. Blaine (fully in protective boyfriend mode) was brought to Kurt and when he reached out his hand Kurt yelped and buried his face into the wall. For a moment, he was back at McKinley.

"No please, just please!" Kurt pleaded towards them. In his mind he saw Karofsky and the football team. In reality it was just Blaine. Not that Blaine could ever be just Blaine.

"Kurt. Baby, you gotta look at me. It's just me, just Blaine. C'mon baby,"

"Enough Karofsky. Please. PLEASE!" Kurt screamed. David and Wes were frightened but scared off any onlookers.

"Kurt. C'mon look at me. I've gotta see your eyes baby doll," Blaine pleaded. Kurt turned his head and opened his eyes. He locked eyes with Blaine and started to sob. Blaine pulled his slushie covered boyfriend close to him. Kurt raced to the nearest bathroom with Blaine, Wes and David hot on his heels. He expertly got the slushie out of his hair and off of his face before explaining. He explained what he meant by the burning and the stinging and how the jocks used to chuck slushies at unsuspecting geeks. Preferably gleeks. Wes and David were staring wide eyed and Blaine pulled Kurt into a suffocating embrace.

The two boys started apologizing profusely. Kurt assured them that it wasn't all their fault. That they didn't know so it was okay. The whole matter was dropped within days. Until Blaine walked up to Kurt and told him something rather interesting.

"I want you to slushie them. Heck, even _they _want you to slushie them,"

"Yeah right,"

"They need it, humble them a bit,"

"Okay," Kurt said dripping in sarcasm. Kurt took the slushies from Blaine's hands and dropped them in the trash.

"What?" Blaine asked confusedly.

"I'm not going to. It's humiliating. It's horrible and it gets everywhere,"

"Please,"

"No," then Kurt kissed him to get his mind off of it.

Then one day in the cafeteria on a Saturday morning, everything changed.

"Hey Baby," Blaine said sweetly, walking next to him. Kurt's hands were filled with two grape slushies. Wevid walked up and Kurt just threw the grape slushies in their faces. Kurt then grabbed their hands and pulled them into the nearest bathroom and started the cleaning process.

"Thank you," Wes and David said in unison.

"What?" Kurt asked, shocked.

"This is practically like opening up to us, showing us a bit about yourself, a part that you haven't let anyone at Dalton see besides Mr. Teenage Dream here," David said. Wes nodded and hugged Kurt, David joined the hug and Blaine just growled,

"MINE!"

"Possessive much?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe, baby," Blaine rhymed and pulled Kurt in for a kiss. Wevid pretended to puke so they pulled apart with a groan. Wes and David both rubbed their eyes and tried not to let on how much it stung.

"See? It's cold, embarrassing, it stings and burns and I even gave you a nice kind. But this would happen three times on a good day, five on a bad day,"

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. When does the burning stop?" David asked, stiffly.

"With Grape, about half hour. Blue Raspberry, about two hours. Cherry, about an hour. And that's just how long. Not how much it actually stings. I'm sorry," Kurt said apologetically.

"No! Don't be. I wanted this to happen so I could know. Thank you," they both protested.

Once they were alone, Wes pulled David in for a grape slushie flavored kiss.

**A.N. Horrible ending huh? This was something I whipped up a while ago and couldn't get outta my head. This is my second crack at it. Reviews and reviewers are loved (when not cussing me out!)**

**I OWN NOTHING! (Actually, I own a lotta things, but not any of this)**


End file.
